Detrás de las escaleras
by Luka-sama
Summary: La sociedad lo clasificaría a él rápidamente como alguien problemático, pero él en cambio diría que era más ruidoso. Por eso prefería a sus amigos que esos chismosos, al menos hasta que la tímida Hinata Hyuga llego a su vida a poner todo de cabeza...aunque puede que no fuera tan malo, después de todo ya estaba loco por el amor que tenía por la chica, aunque ella no lo sepa aun.


Como muchos saben acabo de escribir una historia que se llama "Escaleras" que es visto desde la parte de Hinata, Pues quería hacer la parte de Naruto como otra historia a parte ya que me dejo picada y con ganas de escribir.

Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Detrás de las escaleras**

Existen muchas clases de personas en el mundo, algunas de ellas son divertidas otras más serias, puedes ver a alguien lleno de alegría y otro lleno de tristeza. Siempre hay gente en extremos y muchas otras que están entra la categoría de normal impuesta por la sociedad.

Él podría considerarse como alguien problemático.

En extremo.

No pasaba día que no estuviera metido en un problema y saliera mal herido por ello, siempre era irrespetuoso con los adultos y armaba escandalo donde fuera que estuviera.

Su infancia no había sido fácil, sus padres murieron al nacer en un accidente de trafico donde él milagrosamente sobrevivió y quedo al cuidado de un pariente lejano de su madre. Un hombre llamado Kurama que era famoso por ser un estafador y generar problemas.

No podían esperar que él saliera normal al cuidado de ese señor.

Al principio de niño tenía una muy mala relación con ese hombre al punto de odiarlo, pero con el tiempo lograron averiguar cómo soportarse y ser de utilidad para el otro. Kurama le enseñaba como defenderse en la vida real y él a que no muriera ante la suciedad de su hogar.

Su forma de ser problemática le provocaron ser alguien apartado de los demás chicos de su clase, con tan solo ocho años ya tenía mala fama y no dejaban de hablar mal al verlo.

Ese chico demonio.

Escuche que golpeo a alguien cuatro años mayor que él.

Dicen que por su culpa murieron sus padres.

Es horrible.

No negaba que al principio esos comentarios le molestaban al punto de ocasionar más problemas, no fue hasta que lo expulsaron de tres escuelas que Kurama le amenazó con dejarlo sin video juegos hasta que se calmara.

Ese viejo era insoportable.

Para su suerte la escuela donde ingreso no fue tan mala, el primer día de clases encontró un nuevo amigo o en ese entonces rival.

Uchiha Sasuke.

No paso más de un segundo en su presencia cuando estuvieron peleando por una mala mirada, pero eso fue lo mejor, Uchiha no era como las nenitas que había luchado antes, claro que no. Fue la primera vez que perdió en una pelea y que Kurama se burló en su cara por esa derrota tan aplastante.

Nadie comprendía porque eso alentó a Naruto más que antes.

No era alguien que quería ganar la atención de muchos, pero la rivalidad que había despertado con Sasuke le impulsaba a querer ganarle en cualquier situación. Lástima que perdía más que ganaba.

No solo conoció a Sasuke.

El chico problemático se hizo amigo de otros niños.

Estaba el genio Shikamaru que le ayudaba a pasar las materias aunque le diera pereza.

Sai el raro amante de las pinturas que siempre lo insultaba.

Incluso conoció a la linda Sakura-chan.

Pero la última ni le prestaba atención por ver a Sasuke, otra cosa más que deseaba ganarle.

…

Durante años siempre estuvo gritando a los cuatro vientos que quería a Sakura Haruno, muy a pesar de sus contantes negativas a salir con él. Pero él era terco y se negaba aceptar la derrota, incluso ignorando las miradas de tonta enamorada que le daba Sakura a Sasuke.

Tal vez cuando comenzó a aceptar que la chica no era para él fue cuando vio como Sasuke una vez le sonrió a la chica.

Fue por accidente y sabía que no debió espiarlos ese día.

La impotencia le golpeo con una sacudida de enojo, Sasuke siempre tenía todo y con solo sonreír era probable que hubiera enamorado más a Sakura. Sus intentos de tantos años no servían de nada contra él.

No recordaba como termino en una enorme pelea contra unos bandidos y tampoco como había ganado, solo recordaba haberse quedado tirado sobre la calle con un corte profundo en su brazo. Sus ganas de ir a su casa a curarse eran nulas, sabía que no moriría, pero el dolor de ese momento le hacía sentirse un poco más vivo.

-Luzco patético dattebayo-susurro al ver todo su pelo negro por una pintura que le lanzaron esos tipos y que teñía parte de sus ropas.

Cuando una sombra tapo los rayos del sol se molestó, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Pero se quedó en silencio al ver unos ojos perla como la luna verle, su mente quedo en blanco al sentir esa mirada indiferente y distante de parte de la niña frente a él.

Aun así tenía una extraña aura.

De pronto la chica se arrodillo a su lado y saco un pañuelo de su bolso, al verla detalladamente supo que vestía el uniforme de su misma escuela y que probablemente le había reconocido.

¿Por qué no salía corriendo como los otros?

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al ver como ella hacia un fuerte lazo sobre su herida, se quejó de dolor y quiso llorar. Aun así sabía que eso era lo correcto y evitaría que siguiera sangrando. Pronto la chica saco otro trapo similar a una toalla y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de sus manos y por ultimo coloco una bandita sobre su mejilla.

La vio de mala manera.

-No te daré las gracias-gruño fastidiado.

No estaba acostumbrado a una muestra de solidaridad y no pensaba iniciar con una niña que lo trataba como un perro abandonado.

La niña de cabello azulado solo asintió antes de levantarse e irse.

Rara.

…

No quiso admitir en voz alta que la próxima vez que volvió a ir a clases la busco con la mirada, tenía curiosidad de saber si era una de sus compañeras de clase y por qué en todo este tiempo la había estado ignorando. Era alguien demasiado rara como para no ver su presencia.

Para su sorpresa la chica estaba en el salón al lado del suyo.

La vio ese día hablando amablemente con Kiba y Shino, dos de sus compañeros.

Paso al lado de ella y estuvo tentado a decirle gracias, pero para su sorpresa ella paso ignorando la existencia de él…o mejor dicho, ignorando a todos los demás.

Bueno eso hacia todo más normal.

…

Con doce años los niños suelen ser una bomba de tiempo, no saben que quieren y sobre todo piensan que son el centro del universo. Naruto a esa edad había vivido suficientes cosas como para sufrir toda su vida, pero igual seguía sonriendo creyendo en un futuro mejor.

Lo único que no aceptaba era rendirse con Sakura.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer.

Pero no, sus esperanzas parecían morir cada vez que notaba a Sakura más cercana a Sasuke.

Eso le devastaba.

Con esas necesidad de olvidar todo, centro su atención en otra cosa, lo que fuera que le hiciera olvidar lo patético que era.

Su objetivo logro ser Hinata Hyuga.

No fue que él lo eligiera, si no que Kiba una vez menciono algo sobre la chica y despertó la curiosidad de Naruto.

¿De verdad era buena en video juegos y veía anime con él?

Kiba solía hablar mucho de la chica y sospechaba que le gustaba, pero este agrego que solo la quería como hermana ya que era muy tierna.

Pronto Sasuke y Shikamaru se unieron a la conversación, aparentemente la chica era bastante buena en los estudios y estaba detrás de ellos en calificaciones. Era un logro admirable, él había intentado ganarle a Sasuke alguna que otra vez, pero admitía que eso era un logro imposible si de estudios se trataba.

Decidió ver a la chica un poco más de cerca, cualquier que hiciera estudiar a Sasuke merecía su reconocimiento.

La oportunidad se brindó unos días después, por casualidad un compañero de Hinata era parte del equipo de Basquetbol al que él estaba unido, le había pedido que trajera algo que dejo olvidado y que no podía ir por que el profesor lo tenía castigado. Se encogió de hombros y acepto. Al llegar al salón encontró que todo estaba vacío, excepto por una hoja de papel sobre una mesa.

Una pintura.

Era el retrato de una señora, una muy bonita.

Se quedó viendo el dibujo unos momentos y de pronto desapareció de sus manos, pestañeo antes de ver como Hinata había tomado el dibujo y salía corriendo de su salón de clases.

…

-Era su madre, ella murió hace tiempo…a ella le gusta dibujar mucho-comento de pronto Sai.

Naruto lo vio incrédulo.

-La profesora de arte no deja de hablar de ella, tiene un gran talento pero no parece interesada en la pintura-

-Ya veo-

-Te interesa la chica-intuyo Shikamaru.

Un sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas y lo vio de mala forma.

-A mí solo me gusta Sakura-

…

Si bien el seguía con su doctrina de seguir a Sakura, ahora se tomaba el tiempo para ver de reojo a Hinata. Era una chica extremadamente tímida más que rara. Solía tartamudear cuando le preguntaban algo, se alejaba si alguien se acercaba mucho y generalmente tenía las mejillas rojas ante alguna mención de su nombre.

Pero no solo eso.

La chica era alguien muy amable.

No solo lo decía porque aquel día le ayudo sin esperar nada a cambio, en ocasiones la veía compartir su comida con Kiba cuando olvidaba su almuerzo. Ayudaba a los niños más pequeños (parecía soportar estar al lado de menores) y siempre sonreía cuando veía algún animal en la calle.

Nunca encontraría una explicación lógica para su comportamiento algo acosador, puede que la chica le recordara vagamente a él.

Siempre era molestada por otros que no la conocían.

Era juzgada.

Maltratada.

Solitaria.

…

El día en que supo que la chica pudo convertirse en alguien importante para él (a pesar de la nula interacción entre ambos) fue un año después. Unos chicos estaban molestándola desde lejos y él no resistió las ganas de golpearlos, logrando una suspensión de una semana.

No se arrepentía.

Pero era confuso.

Tantos años detrás de Sakura, y una niña rara venía a ponerle los pies de cabeza.

Convencido de que él quería a Sakura en la próxima junta escolar se paró en el escenario y grito que saliera con él. No le extraño ver como ella lo rechazaba sin ninguna piedad frente a los demás, pero lo que si le hizo confuso fue ver como su rechazo no dolía y parecía como un final para su comportamiento con ella.

…

A pesar que intento dejar de acosar a Hinata, no funciono tan bien como su plan de dejar en paz a Sakura.

…

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso… ¿Tres años?...pero ahora con quince años su acoso no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, en el peor de los casos había aumentado. Cosa que no le molestaba, después de todo en tres años había aprendido mucho de la chica a pesar que casi no decía ni una palabra, lamentablemente se había metido en muchos problemas por ella.

No soportaba ver que alguien la molestara.

Así que él siempre les pegaba y terminaba en muchos problemas.

Sasuke quien ahora era su mejor amigo, solía burlarse todo el tiempo ante sus gustos.

-No me extraña que te guste esa chica, los dos están igual de dementes-

Lo ignoraba.

-Esa chica es problemática-murmuraba Shikamaru al verlo lleno de heridas.

Lo ignoraba.

-Tiene buenas tetas-decía Sai.

Lo ignoraba después de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

…

No es que no hubiera intentado hablarle antes, pero la chica era como una persona repelente a otras. Solamente dejaba que Kiba y Shino atravesaran ese caparazón que formaba como protección.

…

Durante algún tiempo había aceptado que la chica era importante para él, como un ser que compartía el desprecio de otros al igual que él. No fue hasta que un día vio como Kiba la abrazaba por los hombros y que él quiso patearlo que descubrió que sentía celos.

Pero no los celos molestos que tenía cuando veía a Sakura junto a Sasuke de niños.

No.

Estos celos le daban de agarrar a Kiba y partirle todos los huesos hasta que jurara no acercarse de nuevo a la chica.

Miro con la frente azul a Sasuke que había detenido sus intentos homicidas.

-Creo que no solo te gusta-dijo Sasuke viéndolo fijamente.

Puede que tal vez se hubiera enamorado de ella sin querer.

…

Era sorprendente como el amor es algo que uno no sabe cómo es hasta que llega, siempre pensó amar a Sakura, pero sus emociones de antes no eran nada comparadas a las actuales. Sentirse que uno flota en una nube al ver la sonrisa de la otra persona, querer matar a alguien al ver la tristeza y desear estar a su lado todo el tiempo

Naruto se sentía frustrado.

De verdad que deseaba acercarse a ella, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado.

No lo soportaría de ella.

Puede que ese miedo haya rechazado todo durante dos años y que su cobardía le hiciera perder tiempo valioso.

…

Sus 17 años no fueron divertidos, Kurama su tutor legal estaba en otro país estafando a alguien probablemente y él ahora estaba en medio de una pelea por ese imbécil que olvido pagar las cuentas. Llego al instituto con un muy mal humor y tarde como de costumbre.

Pensó en ir a clases, pero era tan tarde que lo mejor sería dar una vuelta por ahí.

Recordaba vagamente como Hinata probablemente estaría en clases, también como la chica le gustaba estar en las escaleras. Él no era fanático de los lugares alejados, pero ese lugar seria el perfecto para descansar un rato hasta que ella estuviera en el receso y él se fuera.

Era un maldito cobarde.

Cuando llego se quedó mudo, la chica estaba en ese lugar con su cuaderno de dibujo y sus usuales audífonos.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente como siempre, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió el tic en su ojo derecho. Llevaba dos años sintiendo lo mismo cuando la veía y esas ganas locas de saltar sobre ella y abrazarla. Quería que ella estuviera a su lado y sujetara su mano una vez en su vida.

La quería muchísimo y contenerse lo mataba.

Como una abeja a la miel no descubrió nada hasta que estuvo frente a ella.

Fue un momento que ella giro su rostro y lo vio fijamente confundida.

Su rostro debía estar levemente sonrojado al ser visto por ella detenidamente, probablemente notando sus heridas. Pero en su interior gritaba de alegría al ver que ella lo veía por primera vez como si lo reconociera.

Iba a saludarle.

Pero ella lo ignoro nuevamente y volvió a ver su dibujo.

Fue lo mejor ya que de esa forma no vio su mirada decepcionada y algo frustrada, quería hablarle…pero no sabía cómo. Giro sobre sus pies y se fue molesto, apretó los puños deseando ser valiente una vez en su vida.

…

Sus amigos pronto estuvieron hartos de verle toda la semana en las nubes, pero no les quiso cantar lo ocurrido para no ser llamado cobarde. Al único que le menciono todo fue a Kurama quien se burló un rato de él y luego comento divertido.

-Tu madre solía hacer lo mismo, ignoraba a Minato pero siempre corría cuando él llegaba a su lado. Al menos ella si tuvo los pantalones para gritarle y que él volviera a verle. Chico si tu no dices nada olvídate de siquiera permanecer en sus recuerdos-

Le grito algunas cosas a Kurama y luego fue frustrado a clases.

¿Qué podría hacer?

No le importaba que la chica lo rechazara (Mentía ya que si le importaba) pero era un buen punto el de Kurama, le gustaría al menos ser recordado por ella.

Desvelado y agotado falto a una de sus clases, fue a las escaleras donde se sentó un rato y quedo dormido al instante.

El sueño no duro mucho al escuchar unas pisadas.

De reojo se sonrojo al ver como Hinata se acercaba con una cara de tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa que demostraba su felicidad. Le hubiera gustado ser la causa de esa sonrisa, pero supo que no era de esa forma ya que cuando ella lo vio lucio algo molesta.

Claro le estaba quitando de los pocos lugares que a ella le gustaban en ese instituto.

Sintió la incomodidad de parte de ella, también la suya al no saber qué hacer.

La imagen de Kurama diciéndole la historia de sus padres llego a su mente, tal vez era el momento para decir algo y no cagarla frente a ella. Pero no se le vino nada a la mente. Recordó después como siempre solía pelear con Sasuke.

-Esta vez llegue primero-dijo Naruto señalándose a sí mismo.

Por fuera parecía tranquila, pero podía jurar que sus ojos brillaron en un reto antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Suspiro decepcionado.

Tal vez eso no fue lo mejor por decir.

…

Al día siguiente caminaba aburrido con las manos en sus bolsillos, iba a las escaleras como de costumbre y pensaba en qué hacer cuando llegara Hinata. Definitivamente tenía que decir algo y hablarle, pero no tenía la menor idea de que decirle y sus amigos no eran buenos en estos casos como para aconsejarle. Kurama tenía fama con las chicas, tal vez debió pedirle ayuda.

Se sorprendió unos metros antes de las escaleras, en ellas estaba Hinata con una leve sonrisa de victoria y movía sus pies divertida.

¿Se abría saltado las clases?

Negó con la cabeza pensando en eso, pero aparentemente haber actuado como lo hizo ayer dio en alguna forma resultado.

Ella estaba ahí.

Una idea llego a su mente.

-Oe teme-dijo frente a ella.

Después de todo tratarla informalmente seria lo menos sospechoso, y así había logrado que Sasuke fuera su amigo. Igualmente creía que era un idiota y una vena se hincho en su frente ante su infantil comportamiento.

Ella era una chica y no Sasuke.

Era un tono.

Fue cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hizo.

Era una idiota.

Vio cómo se ponía a temblar nerviosa y trago saliva, realmente él no tenía una buena fama, probablemente la había asustado.

Vale tenía que arreglarlo.

-¿No deberías estar en clase dattebayo?-cuestiono viéndola fijamente.

Tenía curiosidad.

Ella se mordió el labio sin saber que decir.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos se desviaron de los tentadores labios de la chica, acaso ella no sabía cómo comportarse con un chico hormonal como él. Era como ponerse en bandeja de plata.

-Y-yo llegue p-primero-dijo débilmente.

Giro a verle sorprendido, esa chica generalmente nunca decía nada y no solía tener esa forma de hablar.

Era como si dijera algo infantil, como un niño que no quiere perder.

También noto su temblor y el nerviosismo.

Él la asustaba.

Dio media vuelta y se fue furioso con sí mismo.

Tenía que hacer algo.

…

Para su mala suerte la semana de exámenes llego y Shikamaru junto a Sasuke le hicieron estudiar, pero sobre todo tenía mal humor ya que Hinata había dejado de aparecerse por las escaleras. Había pasado un mes en una especie de juego donde el primero que llegaba se quedaba con el lugar, por mucho que a él le gustara compartirlo ella se iba a penas lo veía. También que cuando él la veía sonreír cuando ganaba, prefería irse para no molestarla.

Le daba vergüenza admitir que había ganado mucho, en un mes fue solo había ganado Hinata en las escaleras como cuatro veces, le encantaba verla con las mejillas infladas de molestia y sonreía divertido.

Pero ahora con la temporada de exámenes y todos estudiando en bibliotecas, la chica tenía más opciones para huir. Tuvo que buscarla durante un buen rato hasta que la hayo, estaba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo en la parte trasera del edificio principal.

Era hermosa sentada escuchando música y leyendo su libro que parecía de biología.

Pensó en irse, pero su cuerpo funciono solo, como si la presencia de la chica fuera algo tan necesario y que ya no podía evitar.

Duro unos minutos a su lado y una vena se hincho en su frente al ver como esta lo ignoraba, como si no lo hubiera visto. Con suavidad bajo su puño a la cabeza de ella, ya que de tocarla con la palma de la mano no dudaría en jugar con su cabello.

Sonrió divertido al verla sorprendido, definitivamente era una distraída.

Era muy tierna cuando ladeaba la cabeza de esa forma.

-Supongo que el lugar de las escaleras me pertenece ahora dattebayo-dijo sonriendo.

Vio como fruncía el ceño y bajaba el rostro a su libro ignorándole.

A eso sí que no.

Ya estaba harto de huir.

Como ella le ignoraba él la ignoro cuando se sentó a su lado. Sonrió internamente al pensar que eso era tan perfecto como lo había pensado (exceptuando que la chica lo seguía ignorando). Durante un segundo deseo quedarse con ella así para siempre y para dejar de lado esos cursis pensamientos le quito el celular sin permiso.

Después de todo ella no parecía notarle.

Frunció el ceño al ver tanta música clásica, definitivamente no era muy bueno en esa área como para iniciar una conversación, tal vez debería investigar un poco. Pero entre toda la música se sorprendió al ver algunas canciones de anime y sobre todo uno muy singular.

-De verdad te gusta este anime-dijo divertido señalando el nombre de una canción.

Su rostro se ilumino al verla sonrojada, no es que hubiera hecho algo de coqueteo para eso, pero sin duda alguna ella era muy mona de esa forma.

One punch man era un anime que agradecería al cielo por hacerle sonrojarse.

Pero no podía tentar mucho su suerte, ya se encargaría de volverla hacer sonrojar.

-Es muy bueno-dijo colocándose un audífono y el otro se lo ofreció a ella.

La vio dudar un rato y quiso saber que pensaba, pero sonrió de reojo al verla aceptar el audífono.

Ese día no fue tan malo como pensaba.

…

Espero demasiado ansioso el día que terminaran los exámenes, Sasuke lo veía sospechando algo pero al final termino dejándolo solo. Vaya amigo que tenía. Corrió a las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello y tomo asiento viendo al cielo. Debía pensar en alguna forma para hablar con Hinata, después de todo ya había dado el primer pasó de sentarse a su lado.

Además la necesitaba a su lado.

Quería volver a oler ese perfume de vainilla, verla sonrojarse y simplemente estar a su lado para sentir su calo.

De reojo vio a la chica acercarse, pero al verlo se detuvo y giro el rostro dispuesta a irse.

Trago saliva antes de indicarle que se acercara.

Un destello llego a su mente al ver el celular de ella sobresalir entre sus cosas.

-Hoy te mostrare que es música-dijo mostrando su celular y sacando sus audífonos.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando ella se sentó en la escalera a su lado y acepto el audífono. Entre toda la música que él poseía tenía algo de rock ligero casi alternativo, uno que tal vez no le asustaría a ella. Escucho el opening de One punch man así que esto era algo similar.

Ella sonrió mientras comenzaba a dibujar.

El la miro con cariño antes de acomodarse cerca de la pared, entrecerró los ojos para verla de reojo notando como ella seguía dibujando más feliz de lo normal. En ocasiones ella lo veía de reojo confundida.

Su corazón casi estallo al ver una hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba antes de volver a dibujar.

Se preguntó si ella podría escuchar su corazón correr una maratón mientras le gritaba a todos los órganos internos lo hermosa que era.

Solo porque sabía que ella correría no la beso en ese instante.

…

El tiempo vuela cuando uno más quiere que vaya lento, tres meses corrieron como una maratón y él atesoraba cada día como uno especial. Uno de ellos Hinata le sonreía, otro de ellos decía que le gustaba un zorro, otro que el cielo estaba bonito. Ella generalmente pasaba en silencio y él con su nerviosismo no podía evitar hablar de tonterías de las cuales se arrepentía más tarde.

Pero verla todos los días y más hablarse era suficiente para que tuviera un aura rosa todo el día, cosa que Sasuke aprovechaba para burlarse.

Él hablaba mucho, otras veces se quedaba en silencio con los ojos entrecerrados viéndola de reojo.

Tampoco olvidaba que ella era una excelente cocinera, un día le quito comida que ella llevaba y casi quiso pedirle matrimonio ahí mismo, pero pensaba que lo rechazaría y por eso le suplico para que siguiera trayendo comida para él.

Ella acepto.

Estaba seguro que moriría con tal de que ella se hiciera su esposa.

Lamentablemente en los pasillos no eran tan amigos, ella lo veía de reojo y apartaba la mirada con timidez, así que para no incomodarle él la ignoraba solo viéndola de reojo. Esperaba casi desesperado cuando ella llegara a las escaleras y sonreía levemente (algo que él amaba) para de esa forma sonreír él más grande.

La estaba conociendo poco a poco, para su alegría ella también estaba conociéndolo a él.

¿Pero que eran?

La idea de que fueran prometidos era tentadora, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro que la chica lo considerara amigo. Así que espero una semana hasta lograr fingir la pregunta en tono inocente.

-¿Somos amigos?-dijo viéndola fijamente.

Amigos.

Una palabra con muchos significados.

Pero que para él no era suficiente.

Sus ojos brillaron desesperados para que dijera que sí, después de todo era lo único que tenía por el momento y ya llegaría la hora de atacar.

-Si eso quieres-fue su respuesta.

Sonrió antes de ver al cielo en un mudo agradecimiento.

El dibujo de Hinata fue precioso para él ese día.

…

Amaba jugar futbol cerca del salón de Hinata, de esa forma podía verla de reojo ya que siempre estaba sentada cerca de la ventana. Durante mucho tiempo siempre espero porque ella lo viera y ahora, estaba tan cerca de ella que le era imposible no desear más y más.

Escucho a Sasuke diciendo que se concentrara y él empezó a gritar para que le pasarán la pelota. Comenzó a sonreír al ver como la bola le pego en la cara a Shikamaru que decía que todo era problemático.

Vio de reojo donde estaba Hinata-

Fue un instante cuando los ojos de ella voltearon en su dirección y ambos se vieron de frente.

Su corazón volvía a latir nervioso como siempre, pero ahora había una enorme emoción al ser notado que sonrió. Porque para él no había algo más hermoso que Hinata y era un ser agradecido con que una diosa como ella lo notara.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

Solo la quería a su lado.

Puede que se distrajera un poco y la bola pasara cerca de su rostro esquivando a Kankuro que estaba un poco más alejado, se quedó congelado al ver la bola romper el vidrio y darle de frente a Hinata.

-HINATA-grito alterado corriendo al ver que la gente gritaba.

Se puso pálido al verla en el suelo con un chorrito de sangre salir por su frente, todos la miraban asustados al ver que no despertaba. Salto por la ventana hasta estar frente a ella y se arrodillo para cargarla entre sus manos.

Salió corriendo a la enfermería.

Su mente era un caos y la desesperación lo invadía, la enfermera aseguro que estaba bien pero él no estaba seguro. Un rato después llego Shikamaru para decir sobre el castigo que tendrían y la sanción a Suigetsu, prometió internamente darle un puñetazo al chico cuando pudiera.

-Sería más fácil si le dijeras que sientes-comentó Shikamaru con seriedad.

Lo sabía.

Pero tenía miedo.

-¿Qué tal si me rechaza como Sakura?-exteriorizo su temor.

-Esa chica es rara así que no lo creo-comento Sasuke desde la puerta.

Lo vio de mala forma y le lanzo un recipiente vacío, lástima que el desgraciado lo esquivo.

Ambos se fueron.

Se despertó exactamente veinte minutos después con una mueca de dolor, sonrió con tristeza y una enorme culpa comenzó a invadirlo.

-Ese golpe debió doler-dijo sin poder evitarlo.

La chica giro el rostro para verlo algo desorientado y él intento sonreír.

Un rato paso sin decir nada.

-Kankuro no logro atrapar la pelota y se desvió hacia el salón de clase, estamos todos castigados por eso-dijo algo divertido.

No entendía porque él mismo dijo eso ya que eso sonaba muy mal.

-No fue tu culpa-dijo ella en un susurro.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y la declaración de la chica, luego su expresión fingida demostró lo preocupado que estaba en realidad. Quería golpearse por ser tan torpe y no haber podido ayudarla.

Quiso abrazarla y llorar por ser tan torpe.

-Me distraje y no pude ayudarte-murmuro.

Ella solo asintió antes de ver al techo, parecía dolerle mucho la cabeza.

-La próxima no pasara-dijo con un bostezo.

Un alivio llego a su mente, como si hubiera pensado la idea de que ella se alejara por eso. Era tan refrescante escucharla hablar de una próxima vez.

Pero él se aseguraría que nada la dañara en este mundo.

-Eres la mejor Hinata-dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que la dejo en piedra.

No pudo contenerse.

Pero tenerla entre sus brazos fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, su cuerpo era pequeño y era perfecto entre sus brazos, su aroma era delicioso y su calor le hacían querer estar así siempre.

¿Cómo soporto tanto tiempo sin ella?

No quería alejarse de ella.

Porque su cuerpo estallaba a su lado, sus emociones se multiplicaban y se sentía como alguien poderoso.

Porque deseaba que fuera suya como él ya lo era de ella.

Se alejó algo nervioso de asustarla y con una nueva idea en mente.

-Como disculpa te prometo invitarte un helado después de clases-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Un sutil sonrojo inundo el rostro de ella haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de ser posible.

-Bueno-

Sonrió animadamente.

…

Algo nervioso fue a hablar con su maestro y pedirle que aplazara el castigo, le costó muchas suplicar y soborno para que Kakashi aceptara. Animadamente espero a Hinata después de clases y la llevo casi corriendo a comprar un helado antes que alguien se diera cuenta que pasaba.

Estaba emocionado.

Era como una cita.

Él pidió uno de chicle y ella uno de naranja.

Su nerviosismo le hizo hablar todo el rato, pero también se molestó al ver a algunos compañeros verlos de reojo y comenzar a murmurar sobre ellos. Probablemente al día siguiente serian el centro de chismes y él tendría que golpear unos cuantos traseros.

Escucho a alguien que le hizo hervir la sangre.

Naruto el chico problemático junto con la rara Hinata.

Él estaba acostumbrado a que hablaran mal de él, pero noto como Hinata estaba siendo afectada y quería correr. No lo pensó cuando su mano le impidió eso a ella, tampoco se arrepintió al ver la cara de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en ella.

Su mano era cálida comparada a la fría de ella.

-Ellos siempre hablan por todo dattebayo-dijo él con algo de diversión y resignación.

El camino para siguió silencioso después de ello, estaba pensando en entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella pero sería demasiado obvio.

El cruce que separaba sus caminos llego más rápido de lo que espero. Se desesperó cuando ella soltó sus manos y se alejó un poco.

Parecía nerviosa.

Por eso el seguía sonriendo.

Fue en ese momento cuando la veía a punto de irse, cuando recordó su abrazo y estar sujetados de la mano, cuando quiso volver a abrazarla.

Cuando todo en su interior llego a su límite.

-Quiero decirte algo-dijo de pronto.

Ella le vio confusa.

Claro probablemente no sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y como sus nervios eran tan grandes como si estuviera a punto de tirarse de un puente gritando su amor por ella.

Si ella lo pidiera lo haría claro está.

-Ir ese día a las escaleras y ser tu amigo es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado-añadió con una gran sonrisa y recordando cómo le costó hacerlo...ya saben, unos cuantos años.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y vio al suelo nerviosa como si no creyera sus palabras.

Bueno decirle que estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, que era su esclavo y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella no era lo mejor para decir…por ahora. Después de todo ella aún no estaba enterada de cuanto la quería y que era un mero títere en sus manos.

-Soy rara-murmuro ella con cara algo deprimida.

La vio incrédulo sin comprender lo que decía o que pensaba.

Para él esa chica era perfecta.

Y agradecía que fuera diferente. De no ser por eso probablemente no se interesaría tanto en ella y no hubiera descubierto a alguien tan maravillosa.

Gruño internamente y se acercó a ella.

Con una mano alzo su rostro y rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de sus labios, de hecho si iba a besarle los labios pero su conciencia le dijo que aguantara un poco más. El rostro de la chica era como un tomate y sonrió internamente al ver que él provoco eso.

-Si no fueras así no tendría sentido-añadió de forma picara.

Ella siguió hecha piedra.

-No me confundas me encanta ser tu amigo y seguir reuniéndonos en las escaleras, aunque no creo que me conforme mucho tiempo con eso…bueno no soy bueno en eso de conquistar, pero por ti no me molestaría intentarlo si hay una oportunidad-dijo alegremente intentando decir sus emociones de forma resumida.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida y algo intimidada.

Tal vez alguien hubiera pensado que era vergonzoso lo que dijo, pero para alguien como él que llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndolo…todo era muy relajante y satisfactorio.

Se despidió con una mano dispuesto a darle unos días de gracia para que pensara lo que acababa de decir, después de todo que es una semana comparada a casi cinco años de haberla estado siguiendo.

Se detuvo ante la impresión al sentir la débil mano de la chica sostener la parte trasera de su camisa, su corazón golpeo con fuerza su pecho y una emoción creció en él cuando giro a verla. Esto era algo que siempre deseo y su rostro se sonrojo.

Ella lo había detenido.

Le había sujetado por su propia voluntad.

-N-no me molesta si es Naruto-kun quien i-intenta hacerlo-dijo roja como un tomate y viendo al suelo.

El chico sonrió más alegremente como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Después de todo para él sí lo era.

La atrajo a él y la abrazo con fuerza, su rostro reflejaba un inmenso cariño y se prometió ahí mismo que jamás la dejaría ir.

Sabía que ella apenas si estaba descubriendo que sentía por él, pero era diferente en su caso.

Él ya la amaba.

No se cansaría hasta que ella sintiera una mínima parte de todo el amor que él de alguna forma estaba sintiendo ahora por ella.

…

Después de todo haber espiado a Hinata durante más de tres años, estar enamorado hace dos años y juntar fuerzas para hablarle hace algunos meses.

Si había valido la pena.

 **Fin**

 _Voy atrasada a clases por estar en la compu, pero tenía que escribir esto ya que me pareció que era completamente necesario :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi pagina en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime,manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
